KP: Second Chances
by SehravokSoulshadow
Summary: Kim's world has been shattered by a completely unexpected attack, but she has found a way to possibly restore her life to the way it was. This is a temp summary, so that i dont give away the entire plot.


Kim sat down in the crusted snow, breathing deeply from her oxygen mask. She looked around through her snowboarding goggles, but it was no use. The blizzard was so bad she couldn't see any further than five feet in front of herself. She slid her very large hiker's pack from her shoulders and set it on the ground next to her. She opened a front pocket on the backpack, pulled out her Kimmunicator and activated it. The screen glowed blue and there was Wade sitting at his computers.

At first Kim could see Wade talking, but the wind was so loud she couldn't hear him. She reached into the same pocket on her pack and produced a pair of ear-fitting headphones. She plugged them in.

"Kim" Wade said, "Can you hear me now?"

Kim smiled faintly, "Yeah!" she loudly spoke into the tiny mic in her oxygen mask.

"Well, what can I do for you" Wade asked.

"Are you sure that it's here!" She yelled over the blizzard.

"Positive." He responded, "It's about three hundred feet from your current position. And it looks to be pretty deep in there, so it's probably in a crevasse."

"Perfect" Kim murmured as she turned off and put away her Kimmunicator, "I guess it wouldn't be worthy of my talents unless it was near impossible."

She picked up and put on her pack and began to trek further up the side of the mountain. She carefully took each step and each breath until she reached a monumental crevasse. She looked down, but since the blizzard clouds were blocking the sun, she couldn't see down far enough. She pushed a small button on the side of her goggles and quickly spotted what she was looking for. Stuck between a few pieces of ice on the wall about fifty feet down was a small, shiny, golden shaded ball. Kim produced a pair of talon-like climbing picks. She gripped them tightly and jumped into the crevasse. When she was about fifty feet above her target, she dug her picks into the crevasse wall which slowed her to a halt about two feet from the small, round object.

"OK Kim" She told herself, "Nice and easy"

She put her right foot on one of her picks and pushed off, backflipping and landing safely on the small, icy platform where her prize sat. Breathing heavily, she picked it up and moved her hand to brush it off, but she froze when she heard a rumbling in the ice around her. She frantically put the ball in her pocket as large shards of ice started falling all around her. She punched a button on her belt causing a small jet and two steel wings burst through the sides of her pack. It immediately fired up and Kim began to fly out, dodging large and small pieces of falling ice. Right before she made it out, a boulder-sized chunk of ice broke from the wall and smashed her left thigh into the opposite wall. Kim cried out in pain as the ice fell into the black abyss below her. She quickly flew out of the crevasse's mouth and down the mountain's side toward the far off base camp lights. She reached base camp and landed, but her leg gave when she did and she collapsed to the ground, still conscious but unable to move her injured leg.

beep beep Beep beep

Kim slipped her pack off ,pulled out her Kimmunicator and activated it.

"Ungh!" Kim grunted, "Hey Wade, ungh, what's the sitch."

"You are." He said, "I was monitoring your vitals through that watch I gave you. Increased blood pressure, traumatic adrenaline boost and erratic nerve activity like that; it can only mean one thing. What did you break?"

"Wow. You can tell, ungh, all that through a watch, huh?" Kim said though a pained smile.

"It's my own design. I can tell a few other things too, but knowing what it's telling me, I won't pry." He replied, "I had a med-evac standing by incase something happened. Think you can keep whatever's broken iced until it gets there."

"It's my leg," Kim snickered, "and, heh, I'll see what I can do."

"Did you get it?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, ungh" Kim laughed, "I took the best McKinley could throw at me, got the ball, and came out of it in, ungh, relatively one piece."

"Then there's only one left to go. I'll make sure you don't have any bills to pay in Anchorage, and then I'll get to work on locating the last one." Wade said.

"Thanks Wade, I guess if all goes well, they'll bandage me up, and I'll be back to St. Louis in, ungh, no time"

Kim was about to turn her Kimmunicator off when Wade interrupted.

"Hey Kim" He said.

"Ungh, Yeah?"

"It's nice to see you smile." Wade said, winking. With that, the device shut off and Kim heard copter blades in the distance. She laid her head back in the snow and rested.

'It won't be long now." She thought to herself, "Just one more to go."

----

**Kim Possible: Second Chances**

** Prologue – The Search**

Kim walked up the stairs out of Global Justice's new headquarters in St. Louis. The door in front of her opened automatically and Kim walked out of the base of the Great Arch. All the while Kim was talking to Wade on her Kimmunicator.

"So, you're sure he has it. I'm surprised that he didn't search out the other ones." Kim said walking to her red speed bike parked in the visitor parking lot at the Great Arch.

"Too true, Kim." Wade said, "But he did steal it from the Japanese Museum of History. The curator said that their top scientists don't have a clue what to do with it, so he'll loan it out to you if you return it."

"I'll give them all of them, I don't care. I just want Ron, my family, MY city back." Kim said mounting her bike. She put on her matching red helmet and pushed a hidden button on the side. This caused a small microphone to come from the padding of the helmet. Kim put her Kimmunicator on its bike mount right underneath the wind shield.

"Can ya hear me?" Kim spoke into her mic as she flipped her helmet shield down.

"Yeah." Wade replied. "So here's the deal. I pulled a favor, out of my butt I might add, for a jet to take you to Scotland out of Huntington, West Virginia. He'll be there 'til tomorrow tonight. You can make it there by then, right."

"Check the logo, Wade. I can do AN-Y-THING. You just make sure he's ready to go as soon as I get there."

"Can do. You sure you can handle Monkey Fist with your leg as bad as it it?" Wade asked concernedly.

"I'M FINE!" Kim snapped, "You saw me in the training room. The leg is not a prob."

Wade put his hands up defeatedly, "Fine, fine. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't waste the time on me, everyone who did is dead except for you" Kim said, sounding tough.

"Kim, it wasn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself."

"No. Only a handful of people survived, Wade. A handful! I couldn't save my family, I couldn't even save my best friend" Kim all but screamed, "I'm a hero, and not saving a one person on my own in a crisis like that is SO not the hero thing."

"Kim . . ." Wade started.

"I'm gonna set things right" Kim said as she started her bike. "And this is the only way to do it. I'll contact you when I get to West Virginia, OK?"

"All right Kim." Wade said. He hit a few buttons on one of his keyboards and the screen went black.

Kim made it onto the highway just in time for rush hour. She hopped her bike onto the cement median and zoomed off, headed for West Virginia.

----

Kim waited ways off from Monkey Fist's very large and very newly acquired stone mansion in the foothills of northern Scotland. She watched and waited until nearly midnight before the Monkey master and his ninjas headed off for some kind of evil doing. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she snuck in through a skylight overlooking a small grotto of rare plants. She snuck in silently, and made her way to where Wade said he would be keeping it. She had to pass a security laser grid, a sound sensitive hallway, and even a guard of sleeping monkey ninjas, but she finally reached Monkey Fist's "office." And there in the middle, on a pedestal even, under a single beam of light, was a small transparent golden ball with a single orange star in the center of it.

"Huh." Kim said quietly, noticing that there were no security measures in the room she was in. "That's really strange"

Suddenly, all the lights came on, Kim heard the sound of footsteps, then the whoosh of a door, and then an all too familiar Spanish accent.

"I never tire of the whooshing doors. 'Whoosh' saying, 'I am open', and 'whoosh' saying, 'I am closed'. It is a very beautiful thing."

"Yes. I am rather fond of them mys . . ." Monkey Fist said, stopping when he saw the red-headed heroine standing right in front of him.

"Kim Possible?!" Senor Senior Jr. exclaimed.

"Well, well. Kim Possible . . . in my home." Monkey Fist said in mock tone, "And I'm going to take a stab at why it is that you are here. The precious Museum of History's little golden ball."

"Wow. You came up with that in your own." Kim said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a golf ball came flying from behind Monkey Fist and the Seniors and hit Kim hard in her injured leg and fell to the ground with a few bounces.

"Oops" Duff Killagen said, emerging from the shadows behind the three other villains, "That was one o' me normal balls. Sorry."

Kim winced from the pain, fighting back a scream so as not to alert her foes of a weakness, but it was to no avail.

"Uh oh." Monkey Fist said, sniffing the air and eyeballing the leg that Duff had just hit, "It would seem that one of us here is bleeding."

The Monkey master leapt to attack Kim. He threw a flurry of punches and finally one hard kick to Kim's injured leg. Kim collapsed to the ground in pain.

"HA! One kick and Kim Possible falls. Not much of a _great teen hero_ is left without that pathetic excuse for a sidekick." Monkey Fist taunted, standing over his felled opponent.

The moment Monkey Fist mentioned Ron, the Seniors could have sworn they saw Kim's eyes glow red with fury.

"You're right. I'm not the same as I was when Ron was here. . ." Kim said in a deeper, more serious tone. While she was speaking, she had gotten a quick foothold with her good foot, ". . . I'm meaner."

Kim spun her body in a pummel horse motion, sweeping at Monkey Fist, who jumped to avoid it. While he was still in air, Kim spun to her back and then pushed off with her hands into a very powerful flying spin kick to the Monkey master's jaw. This sent Monkey Fist flying head first into the ground, almost knocking him unconscious. While they were fighting the Seniors had slipped out, but Duff held his ground. He began launching several explosive golf balls at Kim, who dodge them effectively and with one good hop off of her good leg, she connected a strong knee to Duff's midsection, sending him gasping to his knees. Kim walked to where Monkey Fist was still on his back. She leapt up and landed with her good knee on his abdomen, causing him to spit up the excess blood that had accumulated in his mouth.

"Now," Kim demanded, "Tell me what you were doing with the ball."

"cough I was going to sell it to the Seniors, they wanted it for their 'Very Rare Items Collection'." Monkey Fist said, spitting out a little more blood after he spoke.

Kim didn't see it, but Monkey Fist had pushed a small button on his ninja belt, calling his monkey minions. Kim however heard them sneaking up and with several well placed karate backhands left all of the attacking monkey ninjas unconscious. She then put a knife-hand blow to each of Monkey Fist's shoulders, causing his arms to go numb, and returned to her questioning.

"Ok, ok. That makes sense, next question. Do you know anything about the ball?" Kim continued.

"No!" He replied as Kim put a little more weight on the knee in Monkey Fist's gut, "cough neither did those roobs I stole it from. So what difference does it make?"

"sighOk, last question." Kim said as she composed herself while still pinning the Monkey master to the ground with her knee, "What are you doing in Scotland?!"

"Aye, Monkey" Duff piped in, still on the ground, "I too was wondering the wery same thing."

"So I like Scotland, where is the crime in that?" Monkey Fist responded.

Kim scoffed and stood up, "Whatever."

Kim twisted a dial on her watch as she approached the center of the room where the stolen artifact lay. She picked it up as an explosion blew a hole in the ceiling and a rope ladder descended into the room from a hovering helicopter. Kim walked back over to where Monkey Fist was trying to stand to his feet. She hopped off her good leg and with the same, planted a firm kick to his face, returning him the flat out position on his back he had been in previously.

"Stop wasting my time. I'm too busy to deal with you anymore." Kim said, and with that she climber to rope ladder into the helicopter, which then flew off.

By the time the two villains could no longer hear the chopper, Duff had made it to his feet and Monkey Fist was almost to his.

"Is i' just me, Monkey, or has the red-headed lass gotten a whole lot strongae'?" The Scottish golfer asked.

"It isn't you, my friend."

"An' she was injured, even. Did ya see th' blood stain on 'er leg when sh' left."

"I don't think we're going to want to cross paths with Kim Possible for a long time." Monkey Fist said as he straightened his jaw and cracked his neck, 'Not for a LONG time.'

----

_Kim looked around, it was a scene which had become too routine for her dreams. She saw herself riding her brand new, red speed bike at neck-breaking speed. She was just about to reach the __Nevada__ border line when she heard it; the first of many earth-shaking explosions. She slammed the brakes on her bike and spun it around as the ground beneath her rumbled. And she saw a sight that made her heart nearly stop; Wide beams of green and white energy blasting the earth below in all directions west. She gassed her bike and began racing at the bike's top speed back to Middleton. She rode for what seemed like an eternity, even after the blasting died out, until she reached the Middleton city limits, and the only way she knew that was that the word 'Middleton' was the only word on the green road sign that hadn't melted away, She sped with instinct back to her house, it was in better shape then most of the other houses she passed on the way there, but it was still in shambles. As she jumped off her bike and ran for the door, the scent of burnt flesh hit her nostrils and she had to fight the urge to vomit. She kicked the front door open and there was the scene that was burned in her memory from that day forward. Her family, or at least what was left of them. She stumbled backwards as shock overwhelmed her senses, no tears yet, but they were sure to come. She staggered out the broken down entryway and fell to her knees next to her bike, and the tears began to flow. 'NO' she told herself . . ._

"Nooooooo!" Kim screamed as she awoke from her slumber.

"Whoa, little lady. You alright back there." A deep voiced pilot with a southern accent asked, looking over his shoulder briefly.

Through her tears Kim managed a, "Yeah, sniff I'll be fine."

"Well, if ya can't sleep, try an' rest. We just entered American air space an' we got us another two hours before we reach the airfield in Nevada." He said, hoping for her to clam down.

Kim looked around; she was high above the earth in the cockpit of the Air Force's new Banshee-class fighter. It was still in the back of her mind, what she had seen, but she used a mind-calming technique a scientist at GJ headquarters taught her, and it all kinda seemed to slip away. She laid her head back and rested, knowing that sleep only brought nightmares. But that was all about to change. She had successfully collected all seven of what she had come to know as "Star Balls", and was about to try her luck to see if the legend about them granting wishes was true.

----

The sky grew dark, black even. As far as the eye could see was darkness, which made the disheveled Middleton look even less inviting. The seven "Star Balls" that Kim had set up in a circle in front of her destroyed house were glowing brightly. Everything the legend said would happen was happening. Kim took a step back as the ground beneath her started to quake, and then it happened. A bolt of lightning shot from the balls into the air and began to take shape. Within moments, Kim was standing in awe before a gigantic dragon with glowing red eyes.

Then the Dragon spoke, "I AM SHENRON-KAHN, GUARDIAN DRAGON OF THE EARTH. WHO HAS SUMMONED ME?"

"Kim Possible!" Kim yelled very dramatically, not sure how to address the Dragon, "I have summoned you!"

"THEN I SHALL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES. TELL ME WHAT IT IS THAT YOU WISH." Shenron boomed.

"I wish that you would restore the damage done to the west coast of this continent!"

"I CANNOT GRANT THIS WISH. IT IS BEYOND MY POWER."

"I thought you could grant any wish!"

"I CAN GRANT ANY WISH WITHIN THE BOUNDS OF MY GRANTED POWER AND THE POWER OF MY CREATOR."

"Then I wish that you would bring my Family and Ron Stoppable back to life!"

"I CANNOT GRANT THIS WISH. IT IS BEYOND MY POWER."

"What!" Kim screamed at the Guardian Dragon, "Why not!"

"THE MEANS BY WHICH THEY WERE DESTROYED MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO RESTORE LIFE TO THEM."

Kim fell to a sitting position. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration as tears began to roll down her face.

'Then what good are you' She thought to herself, 'I wish I could have had the power of those flying guys who stopped the atack. I could have helped, could have done something."

Shenron-kahn interjected, "WHILE I CANNOT GRANT THE SAME LEVEL OF POWER AS THOSE WHOM YOU DESCRIBE, I CAN GRANT A MEASURE OF THAT POWER WITH FULL UNDERSTANDING. IS THIS YOUR WISH?"

"Sure!" Kim yelled, dropping her hands to her side in defeat, "Anything is better than being this helpless."

Shenron's eyes glowed red and then faded to their previous brightness, "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."

Kim could feel it. Not only the power from that was now hers, but the power of the Dragon. She stood to her feet and closed her eyes. She began to float from the ground. Kim quickly flew to eye level with the Guardian Dragon, but right as she was going to speak to Shenron, but another voice called out to the Dragon; a remarkably calming voice belonging to a spiky, black-haired, six foot tall old man in an all-red/orange clothes and black shoes.

"Shenron, return to the Dragonballs" The man said.

"KIM POSSIBLE, DO YOU HAVE YOUR SECOND WISH?"

"I . . . I don't know." Kim said, her eyes wide in amazement at the Dragon's obedience to this old man.

"THEN I WILL COMPLY WITH GOKU'S COMMAND. SUMMON ME WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS THAT YOU WISH."

As the great Dragon receded back into the gathered Dragonballs, the Kim's tears began to pour out. It seemed hopeless now, and she was overwhelmed with everything that had just happened. Her power, the man who was in the air directly cross from her, and what had already happened. It was all too much for the teen heroine to take in or try to understand, so she fainted and began to plummet to the ground. Goku flew down and swept her up in his arms. He looked at her unconscious face and sighed.

'Don't worry, Kim. We'll figure things out.' Goku thought to himself.

Goku flew off, headed west, with Kim in his arms. He knew somebody who might help be able to help her, maybe even more than Earth's Guardian Dragon could.

----

Kim awoke in a large bed in a great room decorated with mostly in different shades of blue marble. She sat up a pushed the covers off of herself and stepped onto the floor. When her feet touched the floor, she realized she was bare foot, in fact, she was in different clothes all together. She looked around a bit and saw her clothes hanging over the back of a very royal-looking chair next to a door which led to a bathroom. She looked to her right, and there was a dinner table with many different kinds of food prepared. She was very disoriented, and everything wasn't cliquing in her mind. She started walking towards her clothes, looking around to make sure that there were no tricks awaiting her. She took off the baggy grey-blue shirt she was in and quickly put on her bra and then was about to slip into her black shirt when she heard the door open behind her. She dropped her shirt and spun around into a fighting stance.

At the door stood a young woman, apparently in her mid-twenties. She wore blue jeans with a large link wallet chain and a red tank top with gold trim. She was wearing black shoes and her socks were hidden by the bagginess of her jeans, which wasn't much, but it was enough. She had shoulder-length raven-black hair which was in a pony tail.

"You're awake . . .and alert. Heh, that's good to see." The young woman said with a smile.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kim demanded.

The woman smiled at Kim's ferocity, "My name is Pan. And you are Kim Possible, right?"

Kim looked at her "opponent" with a puzzled look, "I am." Kim said without changing her stance, "Where am I?"

"You are on Dende's Tower, it stands above the clouds in North Eastern Japan." Pan said, "You know, I'm not here to hurt you or anything, you can go ahead and get dressed if you want."

Kim picked up her shirt and put in on, not taking her eyes of Pan, who had sat down at the table and was snacking on a rice cake.

"Who brought me here?" Kim questioned.

Pan swallowed what she had in her mouth, "My grandpa, Goku. You collapsed after you summoned Shenron."

Right about that time, the door opened, and Goku peeked in.

Goku smiled when he saw Kim was awake.

"Grandpa, Kim's still gettin' dressed" Pan scolded.

"Sorry!" Goku said and quickly closed the door.

"Uh, Pan was it?" Kim asked as she put her green cargo pants on, Pan nodded. "He didn't, you know, undress and redress me did he?"

Pan laughed, "No, no. My mother-in-law did. I wasn't actually here the night Goku brought you, but my husband's family was."

"What was her name? Your mother-in-law I mean." Kim asked.

"Bulma. Her husband's name is Vegeta." Pan answered, "And were all part of one HUGE family, but that's too much story to tell right now."

Kim checked her black duffle bag which was next to the chair. All seven of the Dragonballs were there.

Goku knocked at the door, "Is it safe to come in?"

"Yes" Kim and Pan said in unison.

The door opened and in walked Goku and a green-skinned man a little taller than her with pointy ears and a staff.

"Is everything as it should be?" the green man asked.

"Yeah, Dende. It's all good." Pan said as Kim walked up to the trio.

"OK, Kim, this is Goku and Dende" Pan said, introducing the two, "Dende's the Earth Guardian."

Kim blinked a little in confusion, "And he's an alien?"

"Yeah" Pan replied, "But it's kinda become a tradition for his race to watch over Earth now."

"But that is not what is important right now." Dende spoke, "Come on, Kim. Let's take a walk."

Kim didn't object at all. She felt she could trust them, despite the fact that she had just met them. She and Dende left the room as Pan and Goku proceeded to tidy up. Dende and Kim walked down a long hallway. It had the same very high ceiling as the room she had awakened in. They walked out of the hallway onto a gigantic courtyard area that was paved mostly with large white tiles. They kept walking until they reached the edge. Dende stopped and looked down into the clouds. At Kim's request, He began to tell about Goku and his many exploits, or at least bits and pieces of them. Then again at Kim's request, he also explained the history of many of the other Z fighters, especially Pan, Vegeta and Bulma, and Trunks, who had stopped by while they were talking. He even shared the story of why he became the Earth Guardian. Kim was in awe of what she heard, but it was now late, however, and Kim couldn't wait any longer to ask Dende her question, the question that had occupied her mind since discovering who Dende was.

"You're the Earth Guardian guy, right?" Kim asked, "Then can you get the Dragon to fix what I asked him to?"

"The Dragon, as far as wishes go, has only as much power as I do." Dende said with a kindly voice. "So, if he said he cannot grant a wish, then it cannot be done."

"Why was I brought here?" Kim questioned.

"Goku believed that I could help you find the answer you were looking for. But I think you know what you are looking for, you just can't think of what it is." Dende answered.

"But . . ."

"The second wish is yours. When you know what it is that you need, use the wish and your journey will begin from there."

"This . . ." Kim said shaking her head, "You sound like a fortune teller or something. Just . . . why do I feel so helpless?"

"You can fly. Not only that, the Dragon gave you a lot more power then you may think. But Shenron-Kahn cannot send you into the past, as I permanently restricted his ability to do so years ago. So then, if there is a way for you to change the past, I do not know of it." Dende said, turning to look Kim in the eyes, "but you might. You are free to come and go as you please and I am here to help in whatever way that I can."

"Why do you think I would know of something like that?" Kim demanded in frustration.

Dende began to walk around the edge of the tower as Kim followed, "When Goku brought you here, you had an injury to you leg that looked like it had been tended to by a child. So I healed you, and in so doing, I caught a glimpse into your past. It would seem that you have traveled through time before this day."

Kim's eyes almost lit up as Dende turned around to face her.

"You know what it is that you seek?" Dende asked for posterity, seeing the beaming smile on Kim's face.

"Yeah!" Kim said, "Thank you!"

Kim flew back to her room, grabbed her black duffle bag and brought it back to the tower's courtyard. Dende watched as Kim set out the Dragonballs and quickly summoned Shenron-Kahn. As soon as the Dragon Guardian appeared, Kim made her wish.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED."

With that, the Dragon receded into the Dragonballs, which then scattered to the far ends of the earth. On Kim's wrist appeared a tiny blue watch. She fiddled with a few button on the side and after a few seconds pointed the watch at an open area in the courtyard and pressed the large half-sphere, causing a large portal to open up where she had pointed the watch. She ran over to Dende, who was now standing at the mouth of the hallway that she and him had first walked out of so many hours ago, giving him a big hug and kissing his forehead.

"I don't think I can thank you enough." Kim said excitedly.

"Not necessary." Dende said, smiling kindly at the young red-head.

Kim just smiled back and walked back over to where the portal still stood. She looked, once more, back towards Dende, next to whom Goku and Pan where now standing. She then returned her focus to the time gateway in front of her.

Kim closed her eyes and stepped through the blue portal, 'I'm coming, Ron.'

**DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible, Wade, Ron Stoppable(at this point just the name), Middleton, Global Justice. Kimmunicator, Monkey Fist, the Seniors (Jr. and Sr.) and Duff Killagen are property of Disney. Shenron(Kahn is my suffix), Goku, Pan, Bulma, Vegeta, Dende, and Trunks are property of Toei Animation. The Great Arch and ****Mt.****McKinley**** are US landmarks in ****Missouri**** and ****Alaska**** respectively.**

**THANKS to **ClassicCowboy for beta reading and helping me get started with fan fiction writing. Also thanks to CJRayn for also beta-ing for me and nit-picking my grammar and such. And last but not least, to the reader, I hope you enjoy this story. (please R&R).


End file.
